Do you believe?
by reallyJavannah
Summary: I had 10 seconds to answer him, I knew exactly what to say. I just wanted to know what was going to happen. Channy


Hey guys, I'm writing a new story, its very sad but also heartbreaking, if you cry easily... yeah you should still read it :)  
>I've been listening to this song all day, I love it, it has a sad story to it. Google up Columbine High School massacre, Cassie was a student here, she's also my hero.<p>

This is based off of Flyleaf's song Cassie

* * *

><p>The question asked in order<br>To save her life or take it  
>The answer no to avoid death<br>The answer yes would make it  
>Make it<p>

I was sitting at my desk on my laptop, I was working on a book report with my boyfriend, Chad. I stopped to take a break, "Okay, you can type." Chad giggled and took the laptop, he kissed me sweetly, "I love you." I smiled at him, "I love you too." he took the laptop and started to type just 5 words, he grabbed my hand, "I hear something." I nodded, thinking he was joking with me, "Get under the table." I tried not to laugh, I looked at him, then his eyes looked serious and scared. I got under the table, so did he, this is pretty creepy. I began talking, "Shh." I nodded, everyone else was still typing on their work and talking, suddently the door bursted open, "Everyone put your hands up now!" everyone screamed, fear was easily shown. These two guys, I don't think I ever saw them before had these huge guns, oh crap. Chad looked terrified, everyone did. If I were to die today... I don't wanna know.

Do you believe in God  
>Written on the bullet<br>Say yes to pull the trigger  
>Do you believe in God<br>Written on the bullet  
>And Sonny pulled the trigger<p>

One single bullet rolled down on the floor, I picked it up, no one saw, only Chad, he kissed my forehead lightly, I smiled at him, softly. I looked at the bullet, Chad and I read it "Do you believe in God?" What? Why would it say that? Yeah Chad and I are Christians and go to church but seriously, why would they ask that on a weapon? I was drawn in my thoughts when suddenly the guy with the gun came over to Chad and I, we were holding hands, scared of what was going to happen. We were shaking with fear, terrified. "Do you believe in God?" the guy asked with a sharp scary voice. I nodded, so did Chad, "Yes I do." he shot me, I feel dizzy and scared. "SONNY!" Chad was shaking me, I kept my eyes opened, I was terrified of death, I stayed awake. Everyone around me was dead, except Chad, he was stroking my head and kissing my forehead, "Hang in there Sonshine, I love you." I nodded, "I will, I love you too." Chad and I kissed, sweetly, I know this is our last, sadly. I'm going to die, I feel myself slipping away. "Yes, I believe in God." I felt myself pulling away, "I'll see you someday Chad." Chad sobbed in my arms, "Sonny, don't leave me." I nodded, crying, I know death is so near but I don't wanna see it, "I believe in God." I spoke my last words again, everyone remembered them.

All heads are bowed in silence  
>To remember her last sentence<br>She answered him knowing what would happen  
>Her last words still hanging in the air<br>In the air

Everyone cried, you could hear the cries out loud, everywhere, teachers, students, staff, parents, even I was crying. I know that Sonny's in heaven I can't live without her, I love her. I felt so horrible, I wanna see her so bad, everyone cried in silence, we all remember her last sentence, her words are in the air, "I believe in God." she said, shaking in fear, the guy shot her with no regret.

Do you believe in God  
>Written on the bullet<br>Say yes to pull the trigger  
>Do you believe in God<br>Written on the bullet  
>And Sonny pulled the trigger<p>

I can't believe that just happened, Chad was then asked the same question, "Do you believe in God?" Chad was shaking in my arms, he looked at me and kissed me softly, "Yes." he said yes, I'm proud of him, and I know he was truthful about that answer, I looked at him, we were in each other's arms, we slowly started slipping away, 10 seconds later, we died.

How many will die  
>I will die<br>I, I will say yes

Normal POV  
>How many people are living right now? Its a lot, there are 18 dead students, they're still holding two unknow students,'they' meaning SWAT. Its too sad here, Chad was on the floor, crying that Sonny was shot, they saw a found a crying Chad, "Do you believe in God?" Chad nodded his head, terrified, "I believe in God." they killed him, right next to Sonny. Chad and Sonny's parents were informed, "My baby!" Mrs. Monroe cried in Mrs. Cooper's arms, Mr. Cooper and Munroe were on their way to the school, no one was allowed in the building, it wasn't safe. It's amazing how Chad and Sonny were two beautiful, bright people, who were a beautiful couple who had the courage to actually stand up to two murders and not deny their love for God. They're heroes now.<p>

Do you believe in God  
>Written on the bullet<br>Say yes to pull the trigger  
>Do you believe in God<br>Written on the bullet  
>And Chad pulled the trigger<p>

We were in class, Two guys walked in here with guns, we saw the bullet, they asked if we believed in God, the men pulled the trigger when we said yes, and now, shockingly we're in heaven.

(Do you believe)  
>Do you believe in God (Do you believe)<br>Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
>Do you believe in God<p>

I believe in God, I strongly do. I love God, he's amazing.

And I will pull the trigger

I... woke up? This was a dream? It felt wayy too real, no freaking way, I've been listening to Cassie by Flyleaf wayyy too much. Cassie's my hero, she always will be.  
>I got up and ran to my parents, hugging them super tight, "You okay kid?" my dad asked, "I'm fine." I said smiling, that dream felt way too real. I got dressed, ate and went to school, "Chad!" I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. We broke away, he looked confused, "What happened?" I was sobbing and crying, "Nothing, just hug me." he nodded, holding me for the longest, "Bad dream?" I nodded, I told him all about it, the bullet, us dying, everything. "Cassie's my hero." we both said, we headed off to class. Our first class was history, what did we learn about? The same song I heard all day yesterday. Cassie's my hero, she stood up for herself, taking the bullet, believing in God. She's my hero, that's all.<p>

To all the students in the Columbine High School massacre, especially Cassie.

* * *

><p>I'm done :) I don't know about you but I'm crying lol. Cassie is truly my hero. I would pull the trigger. My bff Brittany was singing this to me and I was hooked to it and couldn't stop singing it, I youtubed it and almost cried hearing it. I cried again earlier because I read up on it and it was sooo sad :( Thanks for reading this :)<p>

This story was my dream last night, I woke up close to tears.

God Bless you all :)

-Javi :)


End file.
